The present disclosure relates to an electromagnetic shield component and a wire harness.
As a conventional wire harness installed in a vehicle, a wire harness is known in which the circumferential surface of a wire is covered with an electromagnetic shield component as a countermeasure against electromagnetic noise (see JP 2007-280814A, for example).
In the electromagnetic shield component, an end portion of a conductive tubular member and an end portion of a conductive braided member are connected to each other by a connecting member, and a wire inserted in a continuous tubular body formed of the tubular member and the braided member is electromagnetically shielded.
In an electromagnetic shield component such as that described above, a crimp ring made of a metal is used as the connecting member that connects the tubular member and the braided member to each other. The crimp ring squeezes the braided member externally put on (externally fitted to) the end portion of the tubular member from the outer side, and the braided member is held between an outer circumferential surface of the tubular member and an inner circumferential surface of the crimp ring. Such a crimp ring has a circular arc-shaped portion and a bent and protruding portion that is bent so as to protrude from the circular arc-shaped portion toward the outer circumferential side in the radial direction, and the braided member is kept squeezed onto the tubular member by performing plastic processing on the bent and protruding portion of the crimp ring.